Wer Wind sät
by WanderingAlbatros
Summary: Voldemort greift Hogwarts an. Aber irgendwie klappt das alles nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat... AU, WBWL.


Harry Potter und alles, was dazugehört, gehört leider nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich mache auch kein Geld damit *seufz*.

Ich mag das Genre der Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived-Geschichten, aber ich finde nur selten eine, die beendet wurde. Allerdings habe ich nicht die Geduld für eine lange Geschichte mit vielen Kapiteln, so habe ich daraus dies hier gemacht. Viele Teile sind natürlich bei JKR entliehen, teilweise auch wörtliche Zitate. Das betrifft insbesondere die Prophezeiung. Den Rest habe ich so umgestrickt, wie es am besten zu meiner Idee paßte. Ist natürlich Alternate Universe, aber das ist bei WBWL ja sowieso der Fall.

Dann mal los!

Es war der perfekte Zeitpunkt. Das Schuljahr 1998 ging zu Ende, dies war der Abend der Abschiedsfeier. Und niemand würde heute mit ihrem Besuch rechnen.

„Alle in Bereitschaft!" Das Kommando wurde flüsternd in den Reihen weitergegeben. Unruhiges Robengeraschel und leises Gemurmel machten sich breit.

„Ruhe, bei Merlin!" Das kam gezischt, und die Todesser, die sich am nächsten bei Voldemort befanden, zuckten zusammen. Das hatte beinahe nach Parsel geklungen, und mit Nagini direkt hinter ihnen hätte das nichts gutes bedeutet.

„Lucius, brich den Zauber, der Hogwarts schützt!" befahl Voldemort, und Lucius Malfoy trat zögernd zwei Schritte vor die Reihen und hob seinen Zauberstab. Es hatte ihn viel Zeit und Geld gekostet, an diese Informationen zu kommen, und es war überhaupt nur möglich gewesen, weil er im Schulrat saß.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab in komplizierten Figuren und rezitierte den langen, unverständlichen Zauberspruch aus der Zeit der Gründer. Mit den ersten Gesten und Worten leuchtete unmittelbar vor ihm ein fein gesponnenes Netz auf, das sich wie eine gewaltige Kuppel über Hogwarts erhob. Es sah aus, als bestünde es nur aus Licht, aber Lucius wußte es besser. Dieses Netz würde jeden abhalten, der mit der Absicht hierherkam, Hogwarts und seinen Bewohnern Schaden zuzufügen. Er rezitierte weiter. Das Netz wurde heller und heller, bis es weithin sichtbar leuchtete. Dann, mit einem letzten heftigen Stoß durchstach Lucius Malfoy das Netz mit seinem Zauberstab. Es leuchtete an der Einstichstelle nochmals kurz blendend hell auf, dann brach es zusammen. Der Effekt setzte sich von der Stelle aus blitzschnell in alle Richtungen fort, bis nichts mehr von dem leuchtenden Netz zu sehen war.

„Gut gemacht, Lucius," schnurrte der dunkle Lord. „Dafür darfst du dir nachher das erste Schlammblut aussuchen!"

Lucius grinste, und um ihn kicherten seine Kumpane anzüglich.

„Ich hätte da schon eine Idee, wen…," sinnierte Lucius, und Draco neben ihm verzog sein Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Denkst du, was ich denke, Vater? Das Miststück Granger!"

„Draco, du wirst auch immer besser in der Legilimentik." Lucius grinste schmierig.

„Von mir aus," machte Voldemort der halblauten Diskussion ein Ende. „Aber wir haben jetzt wichtigeres zu tun." Er hob den Arm, das war der Befehl zum Angriff.

Damit setzte sich die Reihe der Todesser in Bewegung. Schnell durchmaßen sie die Strecke vom Rand des Verbotenen Waldes bis zum Eingangstor der Burg.

Mit einem leisen „Alohomora" öffnete McNair das Tor, und die Todesser strömten in die Vorhalle. Direkt vor ihnen befand sich die große Flügeltür, die in die Große Halle führte. Einige Todesser postierten sich rechts und links der Flügeltür, Der Rest stellte sich hinter Voldemort auf, wie sie es trainiert hatten. Aus der Halle drang gedämpft der fröhliche Lärm der großen Schülerschar, die ihr diesjähriges Abschiedsfestmahl verspeisten.

Voldemort sah sich nach rechts und links um, um festzustellen, ob alles bereit war, dann nickte er den Todessern an der Tür zu. Zwei von ihnen packten die Türgriffe und stießen die großen Flügeltüren mit solcher Gewalt auf, daß sie mit Wucht gegen die Wände der Großen Halle knallten.

Die Schüler an ihren Haustischen verstummten abrupt und drehten sich zur Tür um. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, ließ viele von ihnen mit spitzen Schreckensschreien von ihren Bänken aufspringen oder unter die Tische flüchten. Nur am Tisch von Slytherin blieben ungefähr zwei Dutzend Schüler ruhig sitzen.

Lord Voldemort stand in der offenen Flügeltür der Großen Halle. Er war einige Schritte vorgetreten, um vor seinen Todessern zu stehen, wie es ihm zustand. Hinter ihm, aufgefächert und in ordentlicher Formation, maskiert und mit gezogenen Zauberstäben, standen seine Todesser. Er machte eine kurze Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, und von überall in der Halle kamen aus den Taschen der Schüler und der Lehrer die Zauberstäbe geflogen. Einige waren geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, um ihre Zauberstäbe festzuhalten, aber das waren nicht viele. Die meisten waren viel zu sehr vor Entsetzen erstarrt, um auch nur an ihre Zauberstäbe zu denken.

„Ausschwärmen!" befahl der dunkle Lord, und seine Todesser beeilten sich, zu gehorchen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie alle Schüler außer den still Stehenden am Slytherin-Tisch an die Wände der Großen Halle gedrängt und ihnen die verbliebenen Zauberstäbe abgenommen. Die Haustische hatten sie gleich verschwinden lassen. Die Lehrer beließen sie hinter ihrem hohen Tisch, aber sie waren allesamt entwaffnet. Snape befand sich nicht unter ihnen. Dumbledore war kalkweiß, ihm standen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.

„Nun, Dumbledore?" Die hohe, kalte Stimme Voldemorts hallte laut in der Halle wider. „Das sollten also deine ruhmreichen Schutzmaßnahmen für Hogwarts sein? Du bist besiegt, und Hogwarts ist in meiner Gewalt! Es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst. Und jetzt werde ich…"

„Das reicht jetzt, Tom."

Lord Voldemort zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

Aus der Schülerschaft von Hogwarts war ein junger Mann vorgetreten, mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand. Wie war der Stab der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Todesser entgangen? Egal, damit würde er sich später beschäftigen. Zunächst war nur die Unverschämtheit dieses Jungen wichtig, der es wagte, ihn mit seinem verhaßten Vornamen anzusprechen.

Der junge Mann hatte schwarzes, wild in alle Richtungen abstehendes Haar und leuchtend grüne Augen. Er war mittelgroß und trug eine Schulrobe mit dem Abzeichen von Gryffindor. Voldemort kniff seine roten Augen zusammen. Irgendetwas an dem Jungen war vertraut…

„Du wagst es…"

„Was? Dich mit deinem Vornamen anzureden?" Der junge Mann grinste spöttisch und wedelte lässig mit seinem Zauberstab. „Paßt es dir nicht, daß andere wissen könnten, wer du wirklich bist hinter deinem albernen konstruierten Namen? Ach übrigens, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Harry Potter."

„Harry Potter, soso. Der Junge der überlebte," zischte Voldemort. „Aber nicht mehr lange!"

„Er ist nicht der Junge, der überlebte!" Das war die Stimme von Dumbledore. „Das ist nicht er, das ist Richard!"

Voldemort drehte langsam den Kopf und durchbohrte Dumbledore mit seinem Blick. „Schau an, wer auch noch da ist. Dumbledore, wie immer liegst du falsch. Die einzigen, die wissen, was in jener Nacht wirklich passiert ist, sind ich und Klein-Harry hier. Und ich weiß, wen ich mit dem Avada Kedavra getroffen habe, der mich beinahe getötet hätte! Es war Harry!"

„Das kann nicht sein, es muß Richard gewesen sein," murmelte Dumbledore verstört. „Er hatte die Narbe!"

„Oh ja, Richard hatte eine Narbe." Harry meldete sich zu Wort. „Die kam allerdings von einem Stück Putz, das von der Decke fiel oder sowas. Daß ich auch eine Narbe abgekriegt hatte, hat niemanden interessiert. Ihr wart alle viel zu sehr mit Richard beschäftigt, als daß ihr euch um mich gekümmert hättet. Aber es gibt Wichtigeres, zum Beispiel die Vernichtung des hier anwesenden Dunklen Lords."

Im nächsten Moment wurden überall in der Halle hinter dem Rücken der Todesser Schüler sichtbar, deren Desillusionierungszauber fiel. Sie setzten den Todessern ihre Zauberstäbe ans Genick. Zur Kontrolle der Slytherin-Sympathisanten, die in einer Gruppe standen, reichten drei Gryffindors. Die Todesser erstarrten und senkten vorsichtig ihre Zauberstäbe. Nach kurzem Zögern ließen sie sie fallen. Aus dieser Richtung hatte Voldemort also keine Unterstützung mehr zu erwarten.

„Nur zu deiner Information, das sind meine Freunde, wir nennen uns _Armee von Hogwarts_ . Wir wußten, daß du kommst und waren darauf vorbereitet, in mehr als einer Weise, wie du noch feststellen wirst." Harry schaffte es,trotz seiner geringeren Körpergröße überheblich auf Voldemort herabzusehen.

„Das wird dir nichts nützen!" schrie Voldemort. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, oder du bist die erste Leiche des Abends!"

„Aber nicht doch, Tommy-Boy," sagte Harry. „ich möchte dir doch vorher noch etwas unterbreiten. Eine kleine Prophezeiung, von der du leider nur die Hälfte gehört hast. Nicht wahr, Severus Snape? Komm schon, zeig dich, du alter Kotzbrocken!"

Einer der Todesser bewegte sich unruhig, dann trat er einige Schritte vor und nahm seine Maske ab. Lautes Aufkeuchen war in der ganzen Halle zu hören, als Severus Snapes Gesicht dahinter zum Vorschein kam. Er sah zum Lehrertisch und verzog den Mund. Es war nicht wirklich ein Grinsen, aber so nahe, wie jemand wie Snape daran herankam.

„Potter, wie immer keine Manieren. Deine lächerlichen Beleidigungen kannst du dir sparen, sie verschlimmern dein Schicksal höchstens noch. Ihr albernen kleinen Schüler werdet uns nicht besiegen. Und du, Albus, du warst so leicht zum Narren zu halten. Du hast tatsächlich geglaubt, ich würde für dich spionieren. Dabei war es immer nur der Dunkle Lord, dem meine Loyalität gehörte! Er hat mir dafür Lily versprochen, nachdem er die Macht übernommen hat. Mein Lord und ich wußten, daß ich die Prophezeiung nur teilweise gehört hatte, weil ich gestört wurde, aber so bedeutsam kann der Rest nicht gewesen sein."

„Meinst du, du fetthaariger Schleimbolzen?" fragte Harry. „Dann werde ich euch mal den Rest verraten." Er legte den Kopf zurück, schloß die Augen und begann mit lauter, klarer Stimme zu zitieren.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran… jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt… und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt… und der Eine muß von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt… der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…"_

Harrys Stimme verhallte und er öffnete wieder die Augen. Voldemort stand ihm wie zuvor in einer Entfernung von zehn Metern gegenüber, aber er schien zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Seine roten Augen waren aufgerissen, er atmete schwer und keuchend, als sei er gerannt.

„Ist schon Scheiße, wenn man auf der Basis von unvollständigen Informationen arbeitet," Harrys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Das nennt man dann wohl `Sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung´. Wenn du mich niemals angegriffen hättest, wäre die ganze Prophezeiung nichts weiter als ein wertloser Haufen Mist, wie eigentlich alles, was die Schnapsdrossel Trelawney jemals von sich gegeben hat. Aber so hast du dir den Gegner selbst geschaffen, der dich endgültig kaltmachen wird. Als Kind hatte ich nur meinen Instinkt und zufällige Magie, aber heute weiß ich, was ich tue. Also, komm mal in die Puschen, wenn du mich töten willst! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit!"

Oben am Lehrertisch war Sybil Trelawney soeben, unbemerkt von den anderen Lehrern, in Ohnmacht gefallen und unter den Tisch gesunken.

Endlich rührte sich Voldemort. Er hatte seine Fassung wiedererlangt. „Ich hätte deine ganze Familie damals umbringen lassen sollen, anstatt es selber zu tun und deine Eltern nur zu betäuben," zischte er. „Aber ich wollte, daß sie leiden, wenn sie ihre Kinder tot finden! Es mag damals nicht geklappt haben, aber heute sieht die Sache anders aus! Ich bin um vieles mächtiger als vor 16 Jahren, und du stellst kein Hindernis für mich dar!"

„Ach, weißt du, Tom, wenn du meine Eltern umgebracht hättest, hätte das nicht viel in meinem Leben geändert. Ich mag zwar dem Namen nach Eltern haben, aber für sie war ich immer unsichtbar." Harry sprach in lässigem Ton. „Mein Zwillingsbruder war die einzig wichtige Person in unserem Haus, er war ja angeblich `der Junge, der überlebte´. Ich war ein Augestoßener in dieser Familie. Von mir aus hättest du sie also allesamt über die Klinge springen lassen können, es hätte für mich keinen Unterschied gemacht."

„Harry, das meinst du nicht wirklich!" „Du verdammter kleiner Drecksack!" Die beiden Aufschreie kamen vom Lehrertisch. Dort standen Lily Evans-Potter und James Potter, seine Eltern, von Beruf Professoren für Arithmantik und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

„Haltet eure dreckigen Mäuler!" fauchte Harry, ohne sich auch nur umzusehen. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er immer noch in der Hand, allerdings zu Boden gerichtet. „Um euch kümmere ich mich noch! Also, Tom, versuch dein Glück!"

Offensichtlich rechnete der Junge nicht wirklich mit seinem Angriff. Voldemort packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der grüne Lichtstrahl zischte auf Potter zu, der keine Anstalten machte, sich dagegen zu verteidigen oder auszuweichen und traf ihn frontal in die Brust. Entsetzte Aufschreie erklangen überall in der Halle.

Dann erlosch das grüne Licht. Harry Potter stand an derselben Stelle wie zuvor, das spöttische Grinsen lag immer noch auf seinem Gesicht. Dann trat er einen Schritt vor und hob seinen Zauberstab. Voldemort reagierte sofort, trotz seines Schreckens über das Versagen des Todesfluchs. Wenigstens war der diesmal nicht auf ihn zurückgeschlagen. Der Todesfluch hatte ihn eigentlich noch nie im Stich gelassen…bis auf damals… Dann würde er eben etwas anderes versuchen!

„CRUCIO!"

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

Die beiden Zaubersprüche, Lichtstrahlen in unterschiedlichen Rottönen, trafen in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Zauberern zusammen, und es bildete sich ein gewaltiger Lichtbogen. Aus dem Lichtbogen wurde eine Kuppel, unter der die beiden Kämpfer standen. Nach wie vor waren die beiden Zauberstäbe durch den Lichtbogen miteinander verbunden, und aus dem Kampf wurde ein Kräftemessen. Die Verbindungsstelle zwischen den Zaubern bewegte sich zunächst einige Zoll auf Harry zu, dann jedoch begann sie in Richtung Voldemort zu wandern. Immer näher kam sie ihm, und Voldemort riss seine roten Augen auf. Dann schlug sein eigener Zauber bei ihm ein und warf ihn zu Boden. Die Lichtkuppel erlosch im selben Moment.

Voldemort versuchte aufzustehen, aber er war extrem geschwächt von seinem eigenen zurückprallenden Fluch. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war Harry bei ihm und setzte ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

„Das war´s, Tom! Du bist erledigt, und du wirst den Rest deines erbärmlichen Lebens in Askaban verbringen!"

„Den Rest meines Lebens?" krächzte Voldemort. „Niemals, ich bin unsterblich, daran kannst du nichts ändern! Ich werde euch alle überleben, und ich werde eines Tages die Macht übernehmen! Ihr könnt mich nicht ewig in Askaban festhalten, meine Gefolgsleute werden mich befreien!"

„Unsterblich, ah ja, stimmt, da war noch was," stimmte Harry zu. „Ich glaube, da habe ich schlechte Nachrichten für dich." Aus den tiefen Taschen seiner Robe zog er einige klappernde Gegenstände und hielt sie einzeln hoch. „Kennst du die?" grinste er.

Nacheinander ließ Harry die Gegenstände auf Tom Riddles Brust fallen. Ein altes Buch, offenbar ein Notiz- oder Tagebuch, mit einem häßlichen Loch in der Mitte. Ein halbzerstörtes Medaillon mit einer Schlange aus grünen Edelsteinen. Ein kaputter Becher mit der Gravur eines Dachses und zwei Henkeln. Ein zerbrochenes Diadem mit einem eingravierten Schriftzug. Ein großer Siegelring mit in der Mitte gespaltenem Stein. Mit jedem dieser Gegenstände verwandelte sich das Gesicht des dunklen Lords mehr und mehr in eine Fratze des Entsetzens. Aber ganz am Schluß, als Harry sich wieder aufrichtete und einen Schritt zurücktrat, leuchtete Triumph im Gesicht Voldemorts auf.

„Du hast mich nicht besiegt! Du hast einen großen Teil meiner Horcruxe gefunden," – bei diesem Wort ertönte lautes erschrockenes Keuchen vom Lehrertisch – „aber du hast sie nicht alle erwischt! Ich bin immer noch unsterblich!"

Harry blieb völlig gelassen und sagte nur ein Wort. „Neville?"

Als Antwort darauf erklang das Geräusch eines Schwertes, das durch die Luft zischte… und auf Fleisch auftraf. Voldemort, der gerade dabei war, sich aufzurichten, fuhr herum. Dort stand Neville Longbottom, mitten unter seinen Todessern, und zu seinen Füßen lag Nagini. Oder besser, was von Nagini übrig war. Ihr Kopf war sauber abgetrennt. Das Schwanzende peitschte noch kurz, dann lag es still. Die Todesser waren erschreckt zur Seite gezuckt, aber die Schüler, die sie umstellten, hielten sie immer noch unter Kontrolle. Ihre Zauberstäbe hatten sie inzwischen eingesammelt.

„Saubere Arbeit, Neville," kommentierte Harry. „Der Tarnumhang hat gute Dienste geleistet, oder?"

Neville grinste und salutierte mit dem Schwert. „Aber sicher. Ich habe wie abgesprochen unter deinem Tarnumhang draußen in der Vorhalle hinter einer Säule an der Treppe gestanden, als sie hereinkamen. Diese dummen Nüsse haben nichts gemerkt. Dann habe ich mich einfach zwischen ihnen durchgemogelt, bis ich in Reichweite von Nagini war. Hat prima geklappt, genau wie wir es geplant hatten."

Dann wandten sie sich beide Voldemort zu, der immer noch auf Knien lag und kochend vor Wut auf die Überreste seiner Schlange starrte.

„Das war der letzte Horcrux. Und jetzt bist du dran, Tom Riddle. STEH AUF!" Die letzten zwei Worte dröhnten durch die Halle wie mit einem Sonorus-Zauber verstärkt.

Doch Tom Riddle drehte nur den Kopf in Harrys Richtung. Er blieb weiterhin auf Knien, seinen Zauberstab lose in der Hand.

„Na los schon, bring mich um!" höhnte er. „Dann wissen wenigstens alle, daß du einen wehrlosen Mann töten kannst. Du bist der nächste Dunkle Lord!"

„Falsch. Du hast immer noch deinen Zauberstab, also bist du nicht wehrlos. Und ich werde es so machen wie die Muggelpolizei in den USA bei Leuten, die eine Waffe in der Hand haben. Falls du weißt, was das bedeutet."

Voldemort hatte noch nie eine Fernsehserie aus dem US-Polizeimilieu gesehen, so wußte er definitiv nicht, was das bedeutete. Er ließ es darauf ankommen, weil er sich sicher war, daß Harry nicht fähig war, ihn zu töten. Was würde ein lächerlicher Expelliarmus oder sonst so ein kleiner Zauber schon bewirken?

„AVADA KED…"

„REDUCTO!"

Der Zauber auf kürzeste Entfernung trennte Tom Riddles Kopf sauber vom Hals. Er rollte noch ein paar Meter weit, dann blieb er vor den Füßen von Severus Snape liegen. Die leeren roten Augen starrten gläsern wie die einer Puppe aus dem blutigen haarlosen Kopf, während der dazugehörige Körper in einer Blutfontäne zusammenbrach. Harry, immer praktisch, ließ ein schnelles „Tergeo" folgen, damit die Sauerei nicht zu groß wurde. Außerdem wollte er nicht, daß die jüngeren Schüler zu sehr traumatisiert wurden. Denen wurde ohnehin die Sicht durch die älteren Schüler verdeckt, die sich schützend vor sie geschoben hatten.

Und dann brachen überall in der Halle die Todesser zusammen. Schreiend umklammerten sie ihre Unterarme und wanden sich unter schrecklichen Krämpfen. Die Schüler der Armee von Hogwarts reagierten sofort. Sie verwendeten Stupor und Incarcerus, um die Todesser endgültig unschädlich zu machen. Harry jedoch stand unbeweglich in der Mitte der Halle, dem Lehrertisch zugewandt. Nachdem die Armee von Hogwarts mit den Todessern fertig war, stellte sie sich im Halbkreis hinter Harry auf. Die anderen Schüler versammelten sich mit einigem Respektabstand dahinter und fragten sich, was jetzt noch kam. Keiner traute sich, lauthals zu jubeln. Der Schock der sich überstürzenden Ereignisse dieses Abends saß tief. Nur leises Gemurmel machte sich unter ihnen breit.

Harry schwieg weiterhin, den Blick auf den Lehrertisch gerichtet, wo Dumbledore allmählich aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte. Seine Eltern waren noch damit beschäftigt, die Menge in der Halle mit Blicken abzusuchen, dann hatten sie gefunden, was sie suchten.

„Richard, ist dir nichts passiert?"

Der Junge, der nun aus den Reihen der Schüler vortrat, hatte das rote Haar seiner Mutter und braune Augen wie sein Vater. „Mir geht´s gut." sagte er knapp.

„Kein Wunder," kommentierte Harry. „Er war wie immer nutzlos und hat sich hinter dem Rücken der Leute verkrochen, die den Job erledigt haben."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" schnappte James Potter. „Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst nicht schlecht über Richard reden, sonst…"

„Sonst was, _Vater_?" Harry zog das letzte Wort spöttisch in die Länge. „Du hast es offenbar immer noch nicht begriffen, oder? Dein kostbares, verzogenes kleines Miststück von Sohn ist nichts weiter als ein Fake! Ich bin der „Junge, der überlebte", nicht er! Und ihr habt die ganze Zeit den Falschen den Zucker in den Arsch geblasen, den Richtigen habt ihr behandelt wie den letzten Dreck! Eurer unmaßgeblichen Meinung nach war ich ja immer bloß eifersüchtig auf den armen kleinen Dick! Oh nein, seit ich 12 Jahre alt war, wußte ich genau, was wirklich passiert war, aber keiner außer meinen Freunden wollte mir glauben."

„Du erwartest, daß wir auch nur ein Wort von dem glauben, was DU-WEISST-SCHON-WER gesagt hat?"

„Interessant, daß ihr selbst jetzt nicht in der Lage seid, den Namen auszusprechen," sagte Harry mit einem belustigten Zucken um den Mund. Die Belustigung erreichte allerdings nicht seine Augen. „Als ich 12 Jahre alt war, in meinem 2. Hogwarts-Schuljahr, habe ich Voldemort zum zweiten Mal besiegt. Das hier," er wies hinter sich auf die kopflose Leiche, „ist das dritte Mal."

„Und wie soll das passiert sein, ohne daß es irgendjemand bemerkt hat?" fragte Dumbledore. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„Tja, ich habe zu Beginn meines zweiten Schuljahres eine Stimme gehört. Nein, ich habe nicht den Verstand verloren," feixte Harry. „Die Stimme gehörte einem Basilisken, der in der Kammer des Schreckens residierte. Er hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sich in den Abflußrohren der Schule zu bewegen. Und bevor ihr fragt, ja, ich war ein Parselmund, bis vor einigen Minuten."

Das bewirkte eine umgehende Reaktion. „Also doch, der nächste dunkle Lord!" röhrte James Potter und stürmte um den Tisch herum auf Harry zu. Harry hob nicht den Zauberstab. Aber James wurde zurückgeworfen und landete mitten auf dem Lehrertisch.

„Klassischer Fall von selektivem Gehör." spöttelte er. „Ich sagte, bis vor einigen Minuten. Das lag daran, daß Voldemort, als er mich damals als Kind zu töten versuchte, etwas in meiner Narbe hinterließ. Einen unabsichtlich geschaffenen Horcrux. Glücklicherweise war das Seelenbruchstück isoliert genug, daß es mich nicht beeinflussen konnte, aber ich konnte mit Schlangen sprechen. Als Voldemort heute abend den ersten Todesfluch auf mich schleuderte, hat er seinen eigenen Horcrux in mir zerstört, und die Parsel-Fähigkeit ist weg. Aber zurück zu meiner kleinen Geschichte. Ich habe das erste Opfer von Voldemort gefunden, die Maulende Myrte. Sie hat mir erzählt, wie sie gestorben ist. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, Dumbledore, und Hagrid zu rehabilitieren! Sie wies mir den Weg zur Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens. Dort unten fand ich den Basilisken und das Tagebuch eines gewissen Tom Vorlost Riddle. Sagt Ihnen der Name etwas, Dumbledore? Genau, seines Zeichens Slytherin, Vertrauensschüler, Sohn einer Squib aus dem Hause Gaunt, das schon längst vor lauter Inzucht halbverrückt war, und eines Muggels mit Namen Tom Riddle senior. Auch bekannt unter dem Phantasienamen Voldemort. Und dem seid ihr dünkelhaften, standesbewußten Reinblüter in den Arsch gekrochen!" Das war an die Adresse der Todesser gerichtet, die inzwischen allerdings zum größten Teil das Bewußtsein verloren hatten. Den Slytherin-Sympathisanten jedoch stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Mit einem Specialis Revelio fand ich heraus, was dieses Tagebuch war, auch wenn ich noch keinen Namen dafür hatte. Dann habe ich für den Basilisken seinen Erzfeind, einen Hahn, aus einem Stein verwandelt und mit einem Tierkontrollzauber zum Krähen gezwungen. Ergebnis: ein toter Basilisk von ungefähr 30 Metern Länge. Das Tagebuch habe ich dann einfach mit einem Zahn des Basilisken aufgespießt, das hat dem Ding den Garaus gemacht. Aber es hat bei mir natürlich den Verdacht geweckt, daß er noch mehr von diesen Dingern gemacht haben könnte. Mit ein paar Nachforschungen haben meine Freunde und ich herausgefunden, wer Tom Riddle war und haben seine Geschichte zurückverfolgt. Außerdem konnte ich, als ich älter wurde, in seinen Verstand sehen, nachdem er sich wieder einen Körper verschafft hatte. Er wußte nichts davon, und auf die Art habe ich eine Menge Informationen über ihn bekommen. Der Rest war mit Hilfe einiger Kobolde von Gringotts, Hauselfen und ein paar Freunden aus dem Verbotenen Wald sehr einfach. Die Zentauren zum Beispiel haben heute abend für uns Voldemorts Truppe ausspioniert."

„Und das sollen wir glauben?" höhnte James. „Du warst doch immer nur ein unfähiger kleiner Halb-Squib, der mit viel Glück überhaupt in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde! Außerdem hat uns Richard erzählt, daß du beinahe in Slytherin gelandet wärst! Du lügst doch, wenn du nur den Mund aufmachst!"

„Wie üblich glaubst du jeden Scheißdreck, den Dickie dir erzählt. Und wie üblich ist die Wahrheit eine völlig andere. Die Geschichte mit der Kammer des Schreckens ist sehr leicht zu beweisen, seht einfach im Mädchenklo im 2. Stock nach. Der Eingang steht offen. Ich habe ihn heute geöffnet, damit ich meine Geschichte beweisen kann, auch wenn ich jetzt den Schlüsselsatz auf Parsel nicht mehr aussprechen kann. Was Richards Behauptung angeht:" Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Sprechender Hut!"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann kam der Sprechende Hut flatternd zur offenen Tür der Großen Halle hereingesegelt. Er flog flappend auf Harry zu, der ihn nahm und auf dem Lehrertisch ablegte.

„Guten Abend, Sprechender Hut," begrüßte Harry höflich das magische Objekt. Der Hut neigte kurz seine Spitze. „Ich möchte dich bitten, einige Dinge hinsichtlich der Hauseinteilung für meinen Bruder Richard und mich klarzustellen. In welches Haus wolltest du mich einteilen und warum hast du mich nach Gryffindor geschickt?"

Die Krempe des Hutes öffnete sich und der Hut antwortete: „Du warst von Anfang an für Gryffindor bestimmt. Du bist genau da, wo du hingehörst."

„Und wie war das mit Richard?" In diesem Moment stürzte Richard vor und versuchte, den Sprechenden Hut zu packen. Harry schwang herum und versetzte seinem Bruder einen Stoß vor die Brust. Richard taumelte rückwärts und schrie auf, als er auf den Hintern fiel. Sofort reagierten Lily und James, die sich mit bösartigen Beschimpfungen auf Harry stürzten.

„SILENCIO!"

„…"

„Ich denke mal, jeder hat gesehen, daß Richard den Sprechenden Hut angreifen wollte. Daran habe ich ihn gehindert, und sonst nichts. Aber warum wollte er ihn angreifen? Weiß der Hut etwas, das sonst keiner weiß?" Harry wandte sich wieder dem Hut zu und neigte auffordernd den Kopf.

Daraufhin meldete sich der Hut zu Wort. „Ja, ich weiß etwas, was sonst nur der Schulleiter und Richard Potter wissen. Mir konnte er die Erinnerung nicht nehmen, weil bei mir der Obliviate-Zauber nicht wirkt. Er hat bei der Hauseinteilung eingegriffen! Richard Potter habe ich nach Slytherin eingeteilt, und zwar ohne jeden Zweifel! Nirgends sonst hätte er hingehört! Aber das paßte dem Schulleiter nicht. Da hat er ohne zu zögern die ganze versammelte Halle einem Obliviate-Zauber unterzogen und mir befohlen, Richard nach Gryffindor einzusortieren!"

„Und wie lange hast du für die erste Entscheidung über Richards Hauseinteilung gebraucht?" fragte Harry.

„1,38 Sekunden!" verkündete der Hut.

„Das dürfte wohl diese Frage beantworten. Dann kommen wir mal zum nächsten Punkt auf deiner Liste von Bösartigkeiten. Halb-Squib. Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf?"

„Das weiß doch jeder! Deine magischen Fähigkeiten sind beschissen!" schrie James, völlig aus der Fassung gebracht von den letzten Enthüllungen. „Du benutzt alle möglichen billigen Tricks, um das irgendwie zu kaschieren, aber eigentlich hast du nicht viel mehr Magie als Filch!"

Harry seufzte übertrieben und theatralisch. „Ich nehme an, dann habe ich Voldemort vorhin nur mit ein paar Taschenspielertricks besiegt? Beim ersten Mal als Kind, beim zweiten Mal in der Kammer des Schreckens und auch jetzt? Der Effekt, den ihr vorhin gesehen habt, die Verbindung der Zauberstäbe, ist übrigens auf Priori Incantatem zurückzuführen. Ollivander hat mir damals gesagt, daß mein Zauberstab und der von Voldemort denselben Kern haben, eine Feder von Fawkes. Ihr habt das nicht mitbekommen, weil es euch wichtiger war, mit Richard Eis essen zu gehen. Ich habe gerade eben mit roher magischer Kraft Voldemorts Unverzeihlichen Fluch aufgehalten und in ihn zurückgeschoben, obwohl er sich mir mit seiner gesamten magischen Kraft entgegengestemmt hat… und du nennst das einen billigen Trick?"

James begann zu stottern. „Aber… aber…"

„Was aber? Hast du mal einen Blick auf meine UTZ-Resultate geworfen? Oder, wie immer, nur auf Richards? Oder hast du sie dir vielleicht noch gar nicht angesehen, weil du dir so sicher warst, daß Richard mit fliegenden Fahnen besteht?" Harry zog ein Pergament aus der Tasche seiner Robe und warf es auf den Lehrertisch. „Das ist ein Vorabexemplar der diesjährigen UTZ-Resultate. Ich hab´s aus Dumbledores Büro geholt, bevor ich in die Halle gekommen bin. Harry Potter und Richard Potter stehen genau untereinander in der Liste. Würdest du die Noten vorlesen?"

James nahm das Blatt an sich und begann lautlos zu lesen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, dann wurden seine Augen groß und alle Farbe verließ sein Gesicht. Dann las er laut vor. „Harry Potter: Achtmal Ohnegleichen, einmal Erwartungen übertroffen. Richard Potter:…" Seine Stimme versagte kurz, dann las er wesentlich leiser weiter. „Einmal Erwartungen übertroffen, dreimal Annehmbar, zweimal Mies, einmal Schrecklich, zweimal…" Noch einmal ein kurzer Kiekser, als ob James im Stimmbruch wäre. Dann, sehr leise: „Troll."

Man hätte eine Stecknadel in der Halle fallen hören können. Richard Potter schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Er war spurlos in der Schülermenge verschwunden. James Potter stand mit dem Pergament in der schlaff herabhängenden Hand da und starrte den jungen Mann an, der vor ihm stand und ihn mit harten Augen fixierte.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als ob all die vielen Nachhilfestunden bei Dumbledore, die Schummeleien während der Jahresprüfungen und schriftlichen Arbeiten und eure Trickserei bei der Notenvergabe und den Hauspunkten ihm in den UTZ-Prüfungen nichts genutzt hätte. Denn die werden anonym vor unabhängigen vereidigten Prüfern des Ministeriums abgelegt, hattet ihr das etwa vergessen? Euer kleiner Slythindor mag sich mit eurer Hilfe durch Hogwarts gemogelt haben, aber damit ist jetzt Schluß. Da draußen zählt sowieso nur, was du wirklich mit dem Zauberstab bewirken kannst, die Schulnoten sind irgendwann völlig gleichgültig. Aber MICH nennst du einen Halb-Squib!" Harry wandte sich ab.

„Wie kannst du uns das antun, Harry!" Lily schluchzte beinahe. „Bei allem, was wir für dich getan haben…"

„Ach ja?" Harry fuhr wieder herum. „Was habt ihr denn alles für mich getan? Zähl mal ein bißchen was auf!"

„Aber Harry, du bist doch unser Sohn, genau wie Richard…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Genau wie Richard, so? War das auch `genau wie Richard´, als ihr mich für die Ferien zu Tante Petunia und ihrer widerlichen Familie gesteckt habt, damit ihr mit eurem kleinen Goldjungen auf den Malediven in einem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel Urlaub machen konntet? Für mich reichte angeblich das Geld nicht! War es `genau wie Richard´, als ich nur Secondhand-Klamotten und –Schulsachen bekam, vom Alter von 15 Monaten bis zum heutigen Tag? War es `genau wie Richard´, als er zum 7. Geburtstag einen riesigen Berg Geschenke bekam und ich gerade mal drei? Die kamen übrigens von Sirius, Remus und den Weasleys, nicht ein einziges von meinen Eltern war dabei! Das war nicht der einzige Geburtstag, der so aussah! Und wie war das, als Richard mich fast umgebracht hätte, damals, beim ersten Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin , als er meinen Besen verhext hat und ich aus 30 Metern Höhe abgestürzt bin? Wie war das, als ich zahllose Male für seine Schandtaten bestraft wurde, nur weil er behauptete, ich sei es gewesen? Selbstverständlich wurde nur ihm geglaubt, ganz gleich, was ich sagte oder welche Beweise ich dafür hatte! "

„Du hast uns nie etwas davon bewiesen!" argumentierte Lily, die unter der grimmigen Liste ihres Sohnes immer blasser geworden war.

„Du willst Beweise? Gerne! Dumbledore, ich brauche Ihr Denkarium."

Albus Dumbledore hatte sein Zwinkern noch nicht wiedergefunden. Er hatte beschlossen, sich möglichst still zu verhalten und hoffte, Harry hätte ihn vergessen. Bisher war er bis auf die Enthüllung seiner Manipulation bei der Hauseinteilung einigermaßen glimpflich davongekommen. Er war nur froh, daß niemand von der Presse oder vom Ministerium anwesend war. Vielleicht würde er die ganze Sache noch irgendwie zu seinen Gunsten umbiegen können. Dumbledore nickte sein Einverständnis, und Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab. Das Denkarium kam geflogen.

Harry legte diverse Erinnerungen darin ab, dann legte er einen Zauber darauf, der den Inhalt des Denkariums an die Wand der Großen Halle projizierte.

_Harry, 7 Jahre alt, sitzt im Garten seines Elternhauses auf der Wiese. Er spielt mit einem Spielzeug-Schnatz, den er von Sirius zum Geburtstag bekommen hat. Hinter seinem Rücken schleicht sich Richard an ihn heran. Als der Schnatz etwas höher steigt, schnappt Richard ihn aus der Luft. Harry fährt herum._

„_Gib ihn mir zurück, das ist meiner! Ich habe ihn zum Geburtstag bekommen!"_

„_Ich denke ja gar nicht dran! Der gehört jetzt mir, den behalte ich! Du hast sowieso keine Geschenke verdient, du doofer Squib!"_

„_Ich bin kein Squib! Gib ihn wieder her!" Harry ist den Tränen nahe. „Ich sag´s Sirius, dann mußt du ihn wieder hergeben!"_

_Daraufhin zögert Richard kurz, dann grinst er häßlich. „Wenn ich ihn nicht behalten kann, sollst du ihn auch nicht haben!" Und mit diesen Worten reißt er dem goldglänzenden kleinen Schnatz, der hilflos in seiner Hand flattert, mit einem groben Ruck einen Flügel aus. Der Schnatz erstarrt in der Bewegung, der andere Flügel wird schlaff, sein Zauber ist gebrochen. Richard läßt den zerstörten Schnatz fallen, dann schreit er lauthals: „Mama, Papa, Harry macht meine Geschenke kaputt!"_

_James und Lily kommen angestürmt, Harry Erklärungsversuche werden ignoriert, er wird angeschrien und bekommt zwei Wochen Hausarrest. Richard verkriecht sicht feixend hinter seinen Eltern, während Harry hilflos dasteht._

_Richard und seine Eltern kehren ins Haus zurück, ohne sich weiter um Harry zu kümmern._

_Harry kniet nieder und hebt die zerstörten Reste des Schnatzes auf. Er trägt ihn sanft in sein Zimmer. Die ganze Zeit laufen ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinunter._

_Harry, 8 Jahre alt, kommt ins Wohnzimmer. Lily steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster und beobachtet James und Richard, die sich im Garten einen Quaffel zuwerfen. Lautes Gejohle dringt durchs Fenster, und Lily lächelt den beiden im Garten zu. Harry zupft an ihrem Rock und bittet sie, mit ihm zu kommen, er möchte ihr ein großes Bild zeigen, das er für sie gemacht hat. Sie sieht ihn an, ihre Augen werden hart und kalt, ihr Lächeln verschwindet. Sie macht eine scheuchende Handbewegung, wendet sich ab und ignoriert senkt den Kopf und verläßt das Zimmer._

_Harry, 10 Jahre alt, kommt zum Abendessen herunter. Die restliche Familie sitzt bereits am Tisch und ist halb fertig mit dem Abendessen. Er steht in der Tür. Es sind nur drei Plätze am Tisch gedeckt. Niemand hat daran gedacht, für ihn ein Gedeck aufzulegen oder ihn an den Tisch zu rufen. Er dreht sich um und geht mit hängenden Schultern weg. _

_Szene aus Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, Richard manipuliert Harrys Besen anstelle von Quirrell. Er ist deutlich in der Erinnerung erkennbar. Der Besen ist kein Nimbus 2000, sondern ein altmodischer Schulbesen. Harry stürzt aus 30 Metern Höhe zu Boden und bricht sich mehrere Knochen, fängt jedoch den Schnatz mit dem Mund. Trotzdem wird ihm anschließend von seinen Eltern das Quidditch-Spielen verboten, da er angeblich nicht gut genug fliegen kann. Sein Platz im Team wird von Dumbledore und seinen Eltern an Richard vergeben, wie es von ihnen ursprünglich geplant gewesen war. Aber Harry war bei den Ausscheidungswettkämpfen für das Team viel besser geflogen._

_Und so geht es weiter. Erinnerung nach Erinnerung wird vom Denkarium projiziert. Alle zeigen dasselbe Muster… Harry wird für Dinge bestraft, die Richard verbrochen hat. Harry wird ignoriert, vernachlässigt, gedemütigt und unterdrückt, und niemand außer seinen Freunden ist für ihn da. Seine Freunde werden für ihre Treue zu ihm innerhalb der Schule gemieden und verspottet. Trotzdem wächst Harrys Freundeskreis langsam aber stetig, je mehr Schüler die Wahrheit über Richard erkennen, bis er in seinem fünften Schuljahr die Armee von Hogwarts gründet._

Die Projektionen aus dem Denkarium endeten. In der Großen Halle von Hogwarts herrschte tiefes Schweigen. Unzählige Augen waren auf James und Lily Potter gerichtet. Augen, in denen ein Urteil stand. Viele in der Großen Halle hatten ihren Blick jedoch zu Boden gerichtet. Sie waren an den Vorfällen beteiligt gewesen und hatten Richard den Rücken gestärkt, aus fehlgeleiteter, nicht hinterfragter Heldenverehrung. Seine Eltern waren nicht in der Lage, irgend jemandem in die Augen zu sehen, schon gar nicht Harry, der vor ihnen stand und sie kalt fixierte.

„Seit dem Alter von 7 Jahren habe ich nicht mehr geweint. Es hätte genug Gelegenheit dazu gegeben, aber ihr wart keine Tränen wert." Harrys Stimme war kühl und mitleidlos. „Habt ihr irgend etwas zu meinen Erinnerungen zu sagen?"

Beide hoben widerstrebend den Blick und sahen Harry an. Beide schüttelten gleichzeitig stumm den Kopf. Lily liefen die Tränen herunter. James sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand einen Quidditch-Schläger über den Kopf gehauen.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry, es tut mir so leid…" Das kam unter Schluchzen aus Lily heraus.

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Ihr habt eure Entscheidung getroffen, jetzt könnt ihr ernten, was ihr gesät habt. Ich habe keine Eltern mehr. Nicht, daß ich jemals welche gehabt hätte. Ich werde das in den nächsten Tagen beim Ministerium offiziell machen."

Damit wandte er sich um und verließ die Große Halle und Hogwarts mit hocherhobenem Kopf, ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal umzudrehen. Die schluchzenden Rufe seiner Mutter ignorierte er. James stand da wie erstarrt und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Die Schüler der Armee von Hogwarts standen noch im Halbkreis vor dem Lehrertisch. Ron Weasley trat aus der Mitte des Halbkreises vor.

„Harry braucht euch nicht, er hat uns, seine Freunde! Kommt, wir gehen."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ mit festem Schritt die Große Halle. Hermione ging an seiner Seite,der Rest der Armee folgte ihnen. Die verbliebenen Schüler sahen ihnen mit offenem Mund nach, dann wandten sie sich wieder zum Lehrertisch. Langsam begann das Gemurmel und wurde immer lauter.

„Was seid ihr eigentlich für Menschen?" Irgend jemand in der Schülermenge rief die Frage.

Keiner der Lehrer auf dem Podium hatte eine Antwort darauf.

Als am nächsten Morgen der _Tagesprophet_ herauskam, war der Schock für die Zaubererwelt gewaltig.

_VOLDEMORT TOT – HARRY POTTER BESIEGT DUNKLEN LORD!_

_ALLES FALSCH – RICHARD POTTER WAR NIE DER JUNGE DER ÜBERLEBTE!_

_HARRY POTTER – EIN LEBEN IM SCHATTEN FÜR DEN WAHREN HELDEN_

_HARRY POTTERS RABENELTERN – SCHÄMT EUCH JAMES UND LILY POTTER!_

_DIE LÜGEN DES ALBUS DUMBLEDORE – IST DIESER MANN NOCH TRAGBAR?_

Es stellte sich heraus, daß Rita Kimmkorn, von Harry vorab informiert, daß etwas Großes in Hogwarts geschehen würde, in ihrer Animagus-Form in der Halle gewesen war. Sie selbst erklärte das natürlich mit einem Tarnumhang, da sie ihre Fähigkeit nach wie vor geheimhielt.

Drei Tage später verließen Lily und James Potter das Land. Richard Potter wurde bei seinem ersten Auftauchen in der Winkelgasse verhöhnt und mit Eulenmist beworfen. Man rief ihm „Slythindor" und ähnliches hinterher. Danach flüchtete auch er.

Albus Dumbledore trat eine Woche nach Ende des Schuljahres von seinem Posten als Schulleiter zurück. Seine anderen Posten behielt er, aber nur, weil er zustimmte, sie nur noch Pro Forma auszuüben und nicht mehr in Erscheinung zu treten. Er verbrachte den Rest seiner Jahre auf dem Landsitz seiner Familie in der Nähe von Godric´s Hollow.

Harry Potter bewarb sich bei der Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums und wurde nach entsprechenden Prüfungen aufgenommen. Man wollte ihm die Prüfungen ersparen, aber er bestand darauf, wie jeder andere Bewerber behandelt zu werden. Seine Eltern und seinen Bruder erwähnte er nie mehr.


End file.
